A Flots Perdus
by Albi-N
Summary: Hermione avait toujours été la risée de ses camarades. Puis, elle était entrée à Poudlard, en croyant que cela changerait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce fut pire. Pour certains, son sang était impur, sale. Elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe. OS HG/DM


Bonjour à tous !

Alors, voici mon premier OS sur Harry Potter. C'est un Dramione ! Il est assez sombre, mais j'ai tout de même apprécié l'écrire. Je remercie Vedrane qui a passé beaucoup de temps à relire, à corriger et à me donner des critiques très constructives sur mon textes ! C'est une super bêta ! Et puis en plus, elle est très sympa ;)

Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le premier texte que j'écris, alors j'ai un peu de d'expérience en ce qui concerne l'écriture ! Toutefois, c'est le premier que je présente au public !

Donc, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

On se retrouve en bas !

 _Disclaimer_ : L'histoire uniquement m'appartient. Pour le reste, vous devez voir avec J.K. Rowling !

 _Rating_ : T, à cause de certains passages assez violents qui pourraient en choquer quelques-uns.

* * *

A Flots Perdus

Hermione avait toujours été la risée de ses camarades, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle était la fille un peu plus intelligente que la moyenne qui le montrait en répondant systématiquement aux questions de ses professeurs. Les autres enfants la mettaient de côté, et l'ignoraient. Et pourtant, elle restait fidèle à elle-même. Elle évoluait dans un monde de livres, sans avoir besoin de personne. Pourtant, malgré son apparente indifférence, elle souffrait. La petite fille qu'elle était ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres enfants la traitaient de cette manière… Elle sentait pourtant que quelque chose la différenciait des autres, quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas.

Puis, un jour, elle reçut une lettre. Elle en fut fière, tout d'abord, car elle n'en avait jamais reçu. C'était la première qui, bien qu'à son sujet, n'était pas adressée à ses parents. Cette lettre était pour _elle_ , Hermione Granger, onze ans. Elle était une sorcière. Elle avait ensuite trouvé cela étrange, ayant toujours été assez terre à terre, malgré les événements étranges qui s'étaient passés au cours de son enfance. Une fois, elle avait par exemple fait voler des livres à travers une pièce quand elle n'avait pas voulu se lever pour aller le récupérer, ou avait changé la couleur de son lapin nain qu'elle trouvait trop terne en un vert émeraude éclatant. Pourtant, le professeur McGonagall avait sonné à sa porte pour lui expliquer ce que cela voulait dire pour elle et deux semaines plus tard, elle était inscrite définitivement à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Elle s'était dit qu'après cela, peut-être, sa vie changerait. Ses relations avec les autres enfants changeraient. Elle ne serait donc plus le sujet de moqueries des jeunes de son âge, puisque finalement, elle ne serait plus différente : elle serait comme _eux_. Et elle en fut heureuse.

Pourtant, bien qu'elle se fût liée d'amitié avec deux jeunes garçons, elle entendait encore et toujours les mêmes moqueries. En seulement quelques semaines, elle était devenue la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, l'Epouvantail pour certains, Dents-de-Lapin pour d'autres.

Puis, un jour, elle comprit qu'une nouvelle chose la séparait de ses camarades. Son Sang. Elle était une Née-Moldue. Pour certains, son sang était impur, sale. Elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle souffrait des insultes lancées jour après jour à son égard, ne comprenant pas l'acharnement des adolescents à son égard, comme celui des enfants moldus, quelques années plus tôt. Et elle en souffrait.

Quand, à la fin de leur quatrième année, Harry leur avait annoncé que Voldemort était revenu, elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce que cela signifiait pour elle. Ce ne fut qu'au cours de sa cinquième année que cette peur lente et sournoise comme un serpent s'insinua en elle. Elle était une _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Si un jour Voldemort prenait le pouvoir, elle mourrait certainement.

Pourtant, ce ne fut que pendant l'été, cette année-là, qu'enfin cette peur qui grandissait encore jour après jour en elle fut trop difficile à supporter. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse, car elle était faible, si faible… Elle voulait se faire du mal, car elle ne supportait plus la souffrance presque physique qui la prenait à chaque instant. Alors, elle attrapa une lame de rasoir dans la salle de bain de ses parents et l'appuya doucement sur la peau fine de ses poignets. La douleur ressentie lui fit oublier la morsure de la peur qui l'entravait chaque jour un peu plus. Et elle recommença. Un mois après, d'abord, quand elle était déjà chez les Weasley. Chez eux, la menace pesait encore plus fortement : ils étaient des sorciers, étaient donc en contact constant avec ce monde qu'elle aimait tant et qui commençait à se détruire. La réalité de la guerre était omniprésente, le danger grandissant. Elle avait donc toujours un contact certain avec les informations par _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Un jour, elle découvrit qu'une famille moldue dans laquelle un sorcier était né avait été tuée et la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de chez eux. La peur l'empoigna, elle fit promener sa lame dans le creux de sa peau. Tandis que le sang coulait, elle ne sentait plus la terreur qui l'avait envahie.

Elle recommença ensuite plus fréquemment, d'abord toutes les deux semaines. Puis quand deux semaines ne suffisaient plus pour qu'elle se sente apaisée, elle passa à une semaine, puis seulement quelques jours…

Ses amis ne voyaient pas sa terreur, parce qu'elle essayait de ne pas leur montrer. Harry était obnubilé par l'identité du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, et Ron était trop fidèle à lui-même pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Un jour, le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé de rester avec elle après la classe. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas très bien depuis quelque temps et avait essayé de comprendre. Hermione lui avait répondu avec un sourire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était seulement fatiguée à cause de la montagne de travail qu'on leur donnait. Et le professeur accepta cette réponse, tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à lui cacher le mieux possible son état.

Et puis, après tout, elle était une Gryffondor, courageuse, déterminée, la meilleure amie du Survivant, devant montrer le meilleur d'elle-même face à cette guerre. Elle savait que si _elle_ ne se montrait pas sous son meilleur jour, bien des élèves, ayant fait partie de l'AD ou non, ne tiendrait pas face à la terreur constante. Elle ne disait rien, souriait quand il le fallait, riait en même temps que les autres. Pourtant, ses yeux, eux, s'étaient éteints. Et elle mourrait petit à petit, sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte.

/

Drago Malefoy s'était toujours senti supérieur, fier de ses origines. Dès son plus jeune âge, son père lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient, eux, les Malefoy, plus importants que n'importe quelle famille – sorcière ou non. Ils étaient des Sang-Purs.

Le petit garçon avait toujours admiré son père, cet homme respecté, puissant dans le monde des sorciers. Il avait toujours voulu lui ressembler. Plus jeune, il essayait de marcher comme lui. Plus tard, il essayait de parler à sa manière, avec les mêmes intonations froides et dures. Pourtant, en retour de ses regards admiratifs, Lucius Malefoy le rabaissait, trouvant toujours ses actes insuffisants pour qu'il remonte dans son estime. A onze ans à peine, alors même qu'il entrait à Poudlard, il n'était plus un enfant. L'avait-il un jour été ? Il en doutait fortement. Il avait passé quelques années d'insouciance dans ce château qui abritait ses secrets les plus fous. Il y avait vécu, enfin, une sorte d'enfance. L'adolescence. Il ne serait plus jamais un enfant alors autant profiter de ce substitut, un mélange entre l'enfant qu'il aurait dû être et l'adulte qu'il serait – il le savait – trop rapidement. Il y avait découvert l'amitié, la joie d'être écouté. Il y avait découvert le pouvoir, aussi : il arrivait, grâce à son nom, à sa famille, à ressembler à son père, éternel modèle. Il y avait découvert les joies d'être adulé et, à défaut d'être aimé par beaucoup d'élèves qui ne le connaissaient pas, admiré par la plupart des gens.

Il y avait aussi découvert la faiblesse. Quand il avait appris le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'était effondré. Il savait, bien entendu, que son père avait été un Mangemort. Il avait deviné depuis longtemps qu'il reviendrait. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait aussi tôt. Il n'avait que quatorze ans. Alors que sa vie aurait dû continuer encore un moment sur cette lancée d'insouciance, elle s'était arrêtée du jour au lendemain.

Il crut que sa cinquième année serait la pire de toute sa vie. Tout le monde parlait du soi-disant retour. Certains y croyaient. D'autres réfutaient complètement cette idée. Lui était seulement pris d'une nausée violente quand il entendait les gens parler de _lui_. Bien des surnoms étaient utilisés pour le nommer sans utiliser ce nom qui en terrorisait plus d'un. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Puis, finalement, son retour fut proclamé à la Grande-Bretagne entière quand, vers la fin de l'année, Potter et ses amis le combattirent au Ministère. Ce jour-là, son monde changea du tout au tout. Son père perdit son rôle de bras droit. Le Lord envahit leur Manoir tandis que Malefoy père, ainsi que d'autres disciples se retrouvèrent à Azkaban.

Il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que la sixième année fût un tel calvaire. Le Mage Noir lui confia une mission. Une seule. L'acte que _lui-même,_ n'avait jamais réussi à accomplir. Tuer Dumbledore.

/

Après une énième altercation avec les Serpentard, la jeune fille n'en put plus. Ils l'avaient rabaissée, plus bas que terre, et elle était retombée une nouvelle fois en enfer. Elle avait retenu ses larmes du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Elle avait reçu ces insultes comme des poignards dans la poitrine elle en souffrait trop.

Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle savait que là, elle ne serait pas dérangée. Elle avait besoin de solitude. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit calme pour cacher sa faiblesse. Son besoin de souffrir pour oublier, encore et toujours le même. Elle tira sa lame de son sac et déversa sa peine, sa peur, tous ses sentiments contradictoires sur ce morceau de fer tranchant qui la sauvait de la perte totale d'elle-même. Le sang coulait sur le sol de cette salle de bain déserte. Elle entendait à peine Mimi qui pleurait pour elle, hurlant son nom. Sa voix n'était pourtant qu'un murmure à son oreille. Elle ne sentait plus que la douleur, son sang coulant sur sa peau. Elle voulait oublier.

Oublier cette peur qui lui prenait les tripes à longueur de temps. Oublier qui elle était. Ce qu'elle était. Une _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Un être inférieur à tous. Ce qui faisait qu'elle allait être une des premières à mourir dans cette guerre qui se préparait.

Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle n'y était jamais allée aussi fort, aussi profondément. Elle aurait pu mourir dans ces toilettes, elle n'en aurait eu cure. Elle n'était plus rien. À quoi bon continuer à vivre si elle allait mourir plus tard ?

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre la porte en bois, savourant ce moment de solitude.

/

Le jeune homme avait toujours su où était sa place et comment remettre les autres à la leur. Granger, pourtant, avait toujours été celle qui lui apportait toujours un divertissement sans faille. Elle était sa meilleure ennemie. Elle lui procurait toujours un certain contentement quand elle lui répondait à ses insultes. Il jubilait quand il la voyait rougir de fureur. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui et c'était ses réponses face à ses attaques qu'il adorait plus que tout. Mais, il avait remarqué que depuis quelque temps, elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle lui répondait avec moins de virulence, ses regards agressifs étaient beaucoup moins prononcés qu'avant, elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais remarqué le changement, jusqu'à ce qu'il la croise avec ses amis dans un couloir. Elle faisait sa ronde de préfète et les Serpentard, peu soucieux de l'autorité, n'avaient pas hésité à se promener dans les couloirs sombres du château. Ce ne fut que quand ils l'avaient accosté dans ce passage qu'il les remarqua. Ses yeux. Bruns. Eteints. Vides de toute vie.

Elle n'avait même pas répondu à leurs provocations. Elle les avait juste regardés sans vraiment les voir, en entendant encore et encore ces insultes. Quelqu'un avait déblatéré tout un discours sur la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille n'était rien. Pour laquelle sa présence sur Terre n'avait été qu'une erreur. Qu'elle ne méritait pas la place qu'elle avait. Que mourir ne serait pas une grande difficulté pour elle, car elle n'était rien de plus qu'un déchet qu'il fallait éliminer. Elle avait essayé de se défendre, mais avait finalement abandonné.

Drago avait été surpris de ne pas voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes après de telles paroles. Elle était restée digne – aussi digne que pouvait l'être une personne qui avait été tant rabaissée en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il avait toutefois été le seul qui avait vu un changement s'opérer : ses yeux vides avaient reflété ce qui s'était passé en elle à ce moment-là. Elle s'était brisée sous ses yeux. Son camarade l'avait tuée à coup de mots.

Elle avait quitté ce couloir sombre sous le rire des jeunes gens. Et lui, lui qui avait toujours été le premier à se moquer d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'en allait, n'ayant pu supporter ses camarades, n'avait rien dit. Il était juste parti après elle à travers les dédales de couloirs qui de ce château.

Elle se tenait désormais à ses pieds, sur le sol froid des toilettes. Il avait hésité longuement avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Puis, Mimi Geignarde s'était mise à hurler et il s'était finalement décidé.

Il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur en la voyant ainsi, adossée à une porte en bois, un large filet de sang sortant de ses blessures, une lame de rasoir sur le sol. À travers le liquide rouge, il apercevait aussi d'autres cicatrices plus ou moins guéries, vestiges de sa souffrance de tous les jours.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'était mutilée très profondément. Trop profondément. Mais, pire que cela, elle avait les yeux fermés et il ne voyait pas sa poitrine se lever au rythme de sa respiration.

Il ressentit un sentiment qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais connaître. La _culpabilité_.

Il s'approcha d'elle, essayant de déterminer si elle vivait encore ou s'ils l'avaient réellement tuée. Il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il ne pouvait pas tuer, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit : jamais il ne pourrait accomplir cette mission qui lui avait été donnée.

Il hésitait encore entre reculer, partir loin de ces toilettes sombres et souillées par le sang de la jeune fille ou prendre la plus grosse décision de sa vie, choisissant de s'occuper de la Sang-de-Bourbe par excellence.

Son cerveau lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais son corps ne l'écoutait pas, restant là, ne sachant que faire.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même et ce fut une voix grave qui en sortit, se voulant forte, mais qui restait tremblante :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Granger ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit rapidement les yeux et eut un sursaut de terreur en le voyant.

/

Hermione avait fermé les yeux et n'avait plus voulu les ouvrir, préférant savourer ce moment de calme après autant d'angoisse, ne pensant plus, ni à ses peurs, ni à sa situation dans ce monde en guerre. Elle ne supportait plus la vie qu'elle menait et ne tenait plus que grâce à sa nouvelle habitude – ô combien réconfortante –.

Une voix l'avait sortie de sa douce torpeur et quand elle avait reconnu à qui elle appartenait, elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, effrayée. _Il l'avait vue._

Il la voyait et elle savait qu'il utiliserait ce qu'il avait devant les yeux pour encore et toujours l'enfoncer avec ses amis. Il allait rire d'elle, la détruire encore plus qu'elle était en ce moment.

« Granger. Réponds. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Sa voix était froide et beaucoup mieux tenue que quelques secondes auparavant. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas répondre. Ne le voulait certainement pas non plus.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne dirait pas un mot, ses pieds se décollèrent soudain et il s'approcha rapidement de la jeune fille. Il se pencha vers elle et dit à son oreille :

« T'as rien trouvé de mieux que ça, dis-moi ? _Te mutiler_? »

La jeune fille sursauta instantanément face à ce mot qu'elle avait tant essayé d'éviter, avant de refermer les yeux pour essayer de refouler les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières.

« Laisse-moi tranquille… S'il te plaît, juste une fois, laisse-moi tranquille… » souffla-t-elle, la voix cassée.

Non, elle n'était pas forte. Elle ne l'avait jamais été, mais jusqu'alors, elle avait pu l'ignorer, le cacher, le supporter. Parce qu'avant, elle avait été faible, dans son coin. Mais lui, lui l'avait trouvée et il avait encore creusé le trou dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Pourquoi restait-il là, au juste ? Elle avait bien raison, il aurait dû s'en aller, et ce depuis longtemps. Une fois de plus, il ne parvint pas à tourner les talons. Une fois de plus, la culpabilité lui tordit les tripes. Il nettoya le sang qui se trouvait sur le sol. Ensuite, il ferma les yeux et, avant qu'il ne pût changer d'idée, prit délicatement la blessée entre ses bras. Il l'y maintint le temps qu'elle arrête de gesticuler et la transporta à travers les couloirs de l'école. Il marchait rapidement et ses pas le conduisirent sans qu'il n'en eût vraiment conscience à la Salle sur Demande. Il ne pouvait pas penser. Il ne le _voulait_ pas. Comment aurait-il pu s'expliquer qu'il aidait Granger, une Sang-de-Bourbe, son ennemie jurée depuis le début de Poudlard, depuis maintenant six ans ?

Mais, il n'y pouvait rien. Il était _faible_. Son père aurait eu honte de lui s'il le voyait comme ça, les bras tenant délicatement une personne qui n'avait aucun droit d'existence dans ce monde ? Il n'y pouvait rien…

Il passa trois fois devant un mur du septième étage et une porte apparut. Il la poussa, tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas la brusquer ou de lui faire mal. Elle avait les yeux fermés et il ne savait pas très bien si elle dormait ou si elle n'arrivait tout simplement plus à les garder ouverts. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point elle devait souffrir avec ses poignets striés de longues coupures.

La salle qui se présenta devant lui était constituée de coussins mis à même le sol, sur lesquels il posa Hermione. Sur une petite table au centre de la pièce, près de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, étaient posés des potions et des onguents. Il les prit et commença à soigner la blessée. Il lui donna une boisson contre la douleur, la faisant boire tranquillement, lui baissant la tête en arrière et patientant pour qu'elle avale chaque goutte qui restait dans le flacon. Il appliqua les crèmes sur ses blessures qui se refermèrent petit à petit, ne laissant que de fines cicatrices roses sur les blessures les plus profondes.

Une fois terminé, il se posa à ses côtés et ferma les yeux à son tour. Ce ne fut que le doux « merci » prononcé par la jeune Gryffondor qui lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas encore endormie et il se laissa entraîner dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans son dortoir, ne souhaitant pas répondre aux questions de ses compagnons de chambre.

/

Ce furent les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Hermione le lendemain matin. Quand les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, elle se leva brusquement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec le jeune homme. Elle avait trop honte, elle qui n'avait jamais voulu que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'elle se faisait, il avait fallu que ce soit son pire ennemi qui la trouve. Et qui la soigne. Maintenant qu'elle avait les idées claires, elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il avait toujours été le premier à l'insulter, à lui dire qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et frissonna de la même peur habituelle qui l'habitait quand elle le voyait. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas son acte et préféra partir plutôt que d'avoir une explication. Même une conversation avec lui la terrifiait. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla loin de cette salle et, surtout, du garçon qui s'y trouvait.

/

Drago fut réveillé par le claquement de la porte. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Quand il vit la place vide à ses côtés, il comprit que la jeune fille était partie. Il décida de faire de même, l'heure étant déjà assez avancée et étant en retard en cours.

Son esprit était concentré sur ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de comprendre, mais là, à tête reposée, il se demandait pourquoi elle se faisait de telles horreurs. Il l'avait toujours vue comme une fille forte, la plus forte du trio d'or. Elle qui se battait toujours pour tout et tout le monde, même pour des bêtes aussi insignifiantes que les elfes de maison. Pourquoi était-elle allée aussi loin que la mutilation ? Il ne comprenait pas.

/

Depuis la nuit où il l'avait trouvée dans ces toilettes, Hermione sentait constamment son regard sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle ne comprenait pas son intérêt soudain pour sa personne et n'en voulait pas. Alors, elle l'évitait, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pour ne pas avoir à sentir ses yeux de glace la suivre à la trace.

/

Malefoy _voulait_ savoir. Il voulait savoir les raisons pour lesquelles la fille qu'il avait rencontrée au début de sa scolarité, fière et déterminée avait changé à ce point. D'un autre côté, il pensait à son père et à ses croyances qu'il avait refoulées le temps de la soigner. Il savait que si un jour il avait vent de ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle, son père le haïrait, il serait la risée des Mangemorts et, très certainement le nouveau souffre-douleur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, il essayait de ne pas penser à la jeune fille. Mais malgré tout, son regard froid était toujours posé sur elle. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ses pensées bouillonnant dans son crâne, son esprit d'habitude clair et posé.

/

Hermione avait toujours l'impression que Malefoy allait surgir au pire moment, alors cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas sorti sa lame. Mais, elle n'allait pas bien. La tentation devenait chaque jour forte et elle ne supportait pas la peur qui la submergeait chaque fois qu'elle voyait un nouvel article dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ relatant le meurtre d'un Sang-de-Bourbe ou même le massacre d'une famille entière.

Elle souffrait de plus en plus. Elle voulait _oublier_ , comme elle le faisait avant. Et elle en oublia Malefoy…

/

Le jeune homme la surveillait dans son coin. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse une autre bêtise, la culpabilité le rongeant encore et encore dès qu'elle s'éclipsait, il la suivait du regard et sortait à son tour, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'était jamais bien loin et qu'il savait, contrairement aux autres ce qu'elle planifiait. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait surveiller chacun de ses gestes, mais il savait, grâce aux regards qu'elle lui lançait parfois, qu'elle n'avait pas recommencé et qu'elle attendait précautionneusement le moment où il baisserait sa garde.

Toutefois, les jours s'espaçaient, et il voyait ses épaules s'affaisser petit à petit sous une force contre laquelle elle ne pourrait bientôt plus résister…

/

Son souffle s'arrêta. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentait le feu brûlant de la terreur la transpercer de toutes parts. Il ne la quittait plus et elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : le faire évacuer par le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait…

Elle avait quitté la Grande Salle d'un pas lent et mesuré. « Tout allait bien », disait-elle. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je reviens bientôt », ajoutait-elle. Personne n'avait rien dit, ne s'étonnant pas de la voir partir ainsi. Elle était une grande fille, après tout, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Elle était dans un couloir désert et sa tête était vide. Elle ne pensait plus à rien et avait juste cette obsession de sortir sa lame et de se laisser aller, enfin, après un sevrage aussi long. Plus rien ne l'inquiétait et elle savait qu'elle devait le faire pour se sentir mieux après. Elle était seule, elle était mal, elle avait besoin de cette souffrance physique qui lui ferait oublier la douleur mentale qui la taraudait depuis tellement de temps…

Sa lame rejoignit rapidement son poignet.

Elle ne s'était faite que quelques coupures, légères, quand elle sentit la lame quitter sa main et celle-ci rejoindre sa jumelle au-dessus de sa tête.

« Arrête ça, souffla la voix froide de celui qu'elle redoutait depuis tellement de temps. »

Elle avait craint qu'il ne la trouve ainsi, dans cette position. Mais elle avait lâché prise et n'y avait plus pensé. Et il était arrivé.

Elle se débattit et essaya de se libérer de sa poigne de fer, mais il était trop fort. Il maintenait ses poignets d'une seule main et ne la laissa pas s'échapper.

/

Quand il l'avait vu quitter la Grande Salle, Drago avait senti que le moment était arrivé. Elle était trop sûre d'elle et sa démarche n'était pas comme celle des jours précédents. Il avait hésité une dizaine de secondes, avant de finalement se lever et la suivre. Il l'avait aperçu dans ce couloir, sa lame dans la main. Son pas s'était accéléré et il avait été devant elle en une seconde.

« Pourquoi tu te fais ça ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était calme, posée, il la maintenait fortement, ne s'occupant pas du sang qui maculait à présent sa main.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Elle n'avait même plus la force de parler normalement. Il en frissonna, mais maintint sa prise.

« Pourquoi tu te fais ça ? » répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, serrant ses bras plus durement.

Des larmes tant refoulées coulèrent sur ses joues livides. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle vivait, mais savait qu'une douleur incomparable l'habitait, depuis trop longtemps.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se levèrent sur lui et lui lancèrent un regard rageur, blessé.

« Mais c'est à cause de toi ! De toi, de tes amis, de toute ta famille, des Sang-Purs qui veulent me tuer parce que je ne suis pas comme vous ! Parce que mes parents sont des Moldus… »

Sa voix était au début colérique, forte, véhémente elle s'amoindrit rapidement et la dernière phrase termina en un souffle.

/

Quand il sentit qu'elle ne se débattrait plus, Drago lâcha progressivement ses poignets et s'assit à ses côtés. Il était sûr qu'elle ne parlerait plus, aussi fut-il surpris d'entendre une petite voix.

/

« Je n'en peux plus… Je déteste la vie. Ma vie. Je n'en _veux_ plus… Je ne suis plus rien… »

Elle avait la gorge nouée, la voix cassée. C'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait à ce sujet et elle avait souvent pensé que cela n'arriverait jamais. Pourtant, elle le faisait. Elle le faisait parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de garder tout cela pour elle.

« J'ai peur… Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'on pourrait me faire là dehors, à ce qu'on pourrait faire à mes parents. T'as vu ce qu'on dit sur ces familles de Moldus que l'on retrouve décimées avec la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de leur maison ? J'ai peur… »

La tête contre le mur, le jeune homme la laissait parler. Il s'était admis depuis un petit moment qu'il n'était pas étranger à toutes ses souffrances, mais il n'avait pas compris quel était le nœud du problème. Alors comme ça, c'était la terreur qui la poussait à toutes ces horreurs.

Et il se sentait coupable. Encore plus qu'avant. Parce qu'il savait que son père avait participé et participait encore à ces meurtres collectifs. Il savait aussi qu'il ne les tuait pas tout de suite, les faisant souffrir de telles manières que la mort leur paraissait douce à la fin de ce carnage. Il savait aussi que si elle se faisait attraper ils lui feraient subir des supplices sans précédent pour être la meilleure amie de Potter.

Elle ne disait plus un mot et il l'entendait sangloter doucement à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser ainsi. Il hésita à passer un bras autour de son épaule, mais il ne le fit pas. Malgré tout, il était un Malefoy. Alors il se tut et la laissa dans ses larmes.

/

Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire tout cela, elle le savait, et pourtant elle s'en fichait. Elle était tombée tellement bas que malgré tout, se confier comme ça, même à son pire ennemi lui avait fait du bien. Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer devant lui, elle avait libéré son cœur un certain temps. Cela n'effacerait pas ses problèmes, peut-être même utiliserait-il ces informations pour lui faire encore plus de mal, mais elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Elle voulait juste se laisser aller dans ses pleurs et évacuer ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle pendant autant de temps. Elle ne lui reparlerait pas de ses souffrances, alors elle préférait se taire.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, le temps que les pleurs de la jeune fille ne s'amoindrissent et ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent la parole.

/

Ne pouvant pas bouger pour réconforter la jeune fille, Drago préférait se taire. Et il pensait. Il pensait à cette jeune fille qui était détruite à cause de lui, des croyances racistes de sa famille qu'on lui avait inculquées depuis son plus jeune âge. Il pensa aussi à son père qu'il admirait par certains aspects et répugnait par d'autres. Lui ne comprenait pas comment un être humain pouvait tuer un autre et il était dégoûté du fait qu'on puisse en prendre du _plaisir_. Il savait que son père appréciait enlever une vie.

Mais lui, en un sens, n'était pas bien différent : à cause de ses insultes, de sa famille, de ces croyances qu'on lui avait enseignées, il avait poussé une jeune fille à se mutiler. À se faire du mal pour oublier le mal-être qui la prenait. Il était un monstre, comme son père. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il avait honte de lui-même.

Il aurait voulu la protéger, de lui, d'elle-même, de sa famille de fous. Mais comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il était un Malefoy, fils de Mangemort et futur Mangemort lui aussi.

Il était mauvais de naissance. Il était un Malefoy.

En fait, il ne valait pas mieux que les Sang-de-Bourbes qu'il s'était tant appliqué à haïr durant toutes ces années. Parce qu'il était un Malefoy.

/

Un long moment après que ses larmes se furent taries, elle décida de s'en aller. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire aux côtés du jeune homme.

Elle s'appuya sur le sol et se leva du sol froid du couloir. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment et le ciel était très sombre, des nuages cachant la lune et les étoiles. Vide, comme la jeune fille.

Celle-ci n'avait pas parcouru deux mètres quand une voix l'arrêta.

« Je ne veux plus que tu te fasses ça. »

/

Quand le jeune homme l'avait vue partir, il avait paniqué. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Il avait senti le temps s'arrêter et elle l'avait fait reprendre son cours en se levant. Alors il avait dit ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Pas parce qu'il se sentait mal ou coupable – bien que ce soit une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à prendre la parole –, mais parce qu'il le voulait vraiment. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle continue à se faire de mal. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un pût se blesser de cette manière, volontairement. C'était malsain. Alors, il ajouta en se levant :

« Je t'en prie. »

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle était toujours dos à lui et il ne voyait pas son expression. Ce fut sa voix, encore enrouée par les larmes trop récentes, qui lui fit part de ses pensées :

« Je ne peux pas… »

Drago s'étonna de sa réponse.

« Que… Quoi ?

— Je ne peux pas !

— Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ?

— J'en ai besoin… Ça… Ça me calme d'une certaine manière… Et puis, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu t'en fous de toute façons »

Le jeune homme soupira. Si sa famille ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenaient qu'il avait eu cette conversation avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, ce serait carnage et il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir.

Toutefois, sa conscience lui disait qu'il _devait_ faire quelque chose.

« Arrête ! Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça. S'il te plaît…

— Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, hein ? Tu me détestes !

— Je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi, OK ? »

Sa voix se fit forte. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui dire ça et regretta tout de suite ses paroles.

/

Hermione s'étrangla. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Comment ça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure ? Ce n'était pas lui le Serpentard qui l'insultait et lui disait les pires horreurs à longueur de temps ? Il avait depuis un certain temps arrêté, mais elle savait que ce n'était que temporaire…

« Oh, mais ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, hein ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai très bien compris que tu vas bientôt dire à tout Poudlard que… Que… Que je me _mutile_.

— Mais pas du tout ! Je sais… Je sais que j'ai été un vrai salaud avec toi auparavant, mais je ne le ferai pas. »

C'était le cas de le dire. La jeune fille se retourna alors complètement vers le jeune homme.

« Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de te mutiler. »

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Arrêter ? Comment le pourrait-elle ? C'était le seul moyen pour elle d'échapper à ce monde de souffrance.

« Je sais que ça te paraît impossible pour le moment, mais il faut que tu te battes, Hermione ! Enfin, je veux dire, pas pour moi… Pour tes amis, pour Potter et Weasley ! »

La jeune fille sursauta quand il prononça son prénom, mais eut surtout un choc quand il prononça celui de ses amis. Ceux qui, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ces derniers temps, n'avaient rien fait pour elle. Même si elle l'avait caché, elle aurait voulu que l'un d'eux se rende compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien. En fait, le seul qui l'avait vraiment aidé, d'abord en la sortant de ces toilettes sordides, puis en la soignant, ainsi qu'en l'arrêtant encore une fois pendant qu'elle se faisait du mal était l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Son pire ennemi de toujours.

Alors, malgré leur passé tumultueux, elle décida de lui faire confiance.

« Alors, aide-moi. »

/

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Pardon ?

— Tu es le seul qui est au courant et je ne veux pas que les autres l'apprennent. Alors, si tu veux que j'arrête ça, il faudra que _tu_ m'aides.

— Mais et les autres ? Tu pourrais en parler à Potter ou…

— Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, je ne veux pas qu'il sache… »

Le Serpentard soupira. Il comprenait, d'une certaine façon, les raisons de sa réticence, mais lui demander de l'aide, à lui…? Pourtant, elle avait l'air tellement dévastée. Et quand elle leva des yeux suppliants vers lui, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de hocher la tête.

« D'accord. Je vais t'aider. »

/

Les premiers jours ne furent pas faciles : bien qu'elle lui eût demandé de l'aider, elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas continuer. Alors, dès qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, dès qu'elle voulait sortir sa lame, elle lui faisait un signe et ils se retrouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande et ils parlaient. Au bout d'un moment, il n'eut même plus besoin de ses regards pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et il la suivait en dehors de la salle.

Si au début il n'avait pas été très habile quand il tentait de la réconforter, et parfois même maladroit, il avait appris que dire et il la laissait même le prendre dans ses bras quand elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Mais au moins, elle n'avait plus retouché à sa lame.

/

Un peu plus d'un mois environ après leur conversation, la jeune fille venait une fois encore de voir un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier relatant des attaques de Mangemorts. Les Aurors n'arrivaient pas à les attraper. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus était le nom des personnes qui avaient été touchées : c'était les parents d'une jeune fille de Gryffondor de quatrième année. S'ils s'attaquaient à des élèves de Poudlard, elle ne pourrait plus se protéger. Une nouvelle vague de terreur monta en elle, mais elle essaya de l'oublier, une journée de cours importante se profilant à l'horizon.

Depuis le petit déjeuner, jusqu'au repas du soir, elle essaya de faire abstraction de tout ce qui pourrait la déranger dans ses études. Mais, à la fin de la journée, quand elle vit les traces de larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille, quand elle vit son visage à la fois triste et terrorisé, elle ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle lança un regard vers Drago qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de la journée et s'élança hors de la Grande Salle.

Elle monta jusqu'au septième étage et, quand le jeune homme entra dans la Salle-sur-Demande à sa suite, elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Elle n'en pouvait plus elle avait besoin de réconfort si elle ne voulait pas flancher pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle qui avait réussi à tenir grâce à lui, et ce, pour la première fois, aussi longtemps.

« Eh, calme-toi, lui murmura-t-il. Ça va aller…

— Non, ça ne va pas aller ! Ils s'attaquent aux élèves de Poudlard, maintenant. Aux élèves de Poudlard ! » souffla-t-elle, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il alla s'asseoir dans les coussins que la salle avait fait apparaître, l'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Chut… Allez, tu es en sécurité, ici… Ne pleure plus, ça va aller… «

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de mouiller son cou de larmes. Il la berça pendant un moment et elle se calma enfin. Pourtant, ils ne bougèrent pas, comme ils l'avaient fait les autres fois et, d'un accord tacite, restèrent sur ces coussins confortables.

Finalement, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui et le trouva les yeux dans le vague. Pourtant, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était observé, il la regarda à son tour. Il lui sourit.

« Tu vas mieux ? » lui souffla-t-il en resserrant sa poigne autour d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aider, il avait commencé à ressentir le besoin de la protéger. Pourtant, il savait qu'à cause de son affiliation au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était pas la meilleure personne pour ça, mais il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il n'en aurait pas eu la force de toute façon.

/

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'extérieur, dans son dortoir où on pourrait encore la blesser. Elle avait besoin de lui, pour oublier.

« Tu crois qu'un jour, je serai en sécurité dans ce monde ? »

La voix de la jeune fille reflétait la tristesse qui la prenait quand elle pensait à ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans Voldemort. Elle aurait pu vivre une vie heureuse, sans cette peur continuelle qui la prenait quand elle pensait à cet homme et à ce qu'il faisait subir aux gens.

« Quand Potter l'aura battu, oui, bien sûr… Et tu seras une grande sorcière ! »

Elle remarqua qu'il avait utilisé le « quand » et pas un « si » qu'elle aurait elle-même choisi. Peut-être que, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait un jour pu penser, il était contre ce régime qui commençait à se mettre en place ?

Elle se resserra contre lui, voulant sentir le plus possible la chaleur réconfortante de son corps.

Après un certain temps, ils décidèrent de se coucher. Il s'allongea avec elle à ses côtés et ils s'endormirent pour la première fois avec les idées plus claires.

/

Comme la première fois, Hermione se réveilla avant lui. Pourtant, elle ne quitta pas la salle comme elle l'aurait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle préféra rester couchée.

Alors, elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme couché à côté d'elle et se permit de l'observer. Son visage était serein. Elle regarda attentivement chacun de ses traits, passant son regard sur ses fines lèvres roses, sur son visage fin détendu, ses longs cils noirs… Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi calme. Il n'avait pas son air froid qu'il gardait constamment. Il était devenu un adolescent inoffensif, uniquement grâce au sommeil.

Il finit finalement par ouvrir les yeux. Il fut surpris d'avoir le regard bienveillant de la jeune fille, mais lui sourit.

« Allez, viens ! Si ça continue, les autres vont se demander où on se trouve. »

Ils sortirent l'un après l'autre et partir dans une direction différente après s'être lancé un petit sourire.

/

Ils ne se reparlèrent plus pendant quelques jours et ni Drago ni Hermione n'y firent vraiment attention : ils avaient tous deux d'autres choses à penser, Hermione se replongeant dans ses études, et Drago réfléchissant à la manière où il pourrait faire la mission que lui avait donnée le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait peur de lui, pas parce qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à lui, mais parce qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à sa famille, à sa mère et même à son père…

Et d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas le faire, parce qu'il savait qu'après ça, Hermione ne voudrait plus lui parler et aurait peur de lui. Tuer Dumbledore… Comment pourrait-il faire une chose pareille sans la heurter elle ? Et, bien entendu, sans le heurter, lui… S'il devait réellement le faire, il savait qu'il ne serait plus le même. Enlever une vie, ce n'était pas rien…

Il décida de se changer les idées en allant dans la Salle sur Demande. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que la jeune Gryffondor s'y trouvait déjà, couchée sur les coussins habituels. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, parce qu'elle avait un peu bougé à son entrée, lui laissant un peu de place à ses côtés. Il s'y allongea donc et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle les posa sur le jeune homme.

« Hey. Ça va ?

— Oui, t'inquiète pas, j'avais juste besoin d'être seule.

— Oh… » souffla-t-il.

Il se releva légèrement.

« Si tu veux, je peux m'en aller.

— Non... Reste, s'il te plaît. »

Il hocha la tête, avant de la reposer sur les coussins et de l'attirer vers lui.

/

Le jeune homme savait que bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres eût un certain contrôle sur lui, il ne pourrait plus l'abandonner. Il tenait vraiment à elle et, en apprenant à la protéger, il avait appris à la connaître. Il ne _voulait_ plus l'abandonner.

« Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets. »

Même si lui devait y laisser sa vie.

« Je ne te lâcherais pas, tu le sais, ça, pas vrai ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que tu meures. »

/

La jeune fille fut surprise qu'il lui dise une chose pareille, mais sourit tout de même. Plus elle apprenait à le connaître et plus elle se sentait en confiance avec lui. Elle aimait sa compagnie réconfortante et son côté protecteur. Elle qui se sentait si fragile depuis un certain temps, c'était bien de cela dont elle avait besoin.

/

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et les y laissa un petit moment. Elle méritait qu'on la protège et il voulait bien avoir ce rôle, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Il se rendit compte qu'il voulait bien se battre contre le Seigneur… Non, _Voldemor_ t, lui-même pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

/

Elle se tendit quand elle sentit qu'il décollait ses lèvres chaudes de son front. Elle avait aimé ce contact intime entre eux deux.

Elle soupira de dépit. Si seulement il pouvait…

/

Le jeune homme se lança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'avait fait sur un coup de tête, ne pensant pas aux conséquences de son acte. Mais quand elle répondit à son baiser, il sut que tout irait bien. Il sut qu'elle irait mieux, avec lui à ses côtés : il pourrait la protéger comme il se doit. Et surtout, il pourrait lui faire oublier le temps de quelques instants les peurs qui la hantaient.

/

Comment résister à l'appel de ses lèvres douces quand celles-ci se trouvaient sur les siennes ? La réponse était simple : elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle appréciait trop ce contact pour ça. Alors, elle se lançait aller dans ses bras et lui rendit son baiser.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sut qu'elle pourrait enfin, et ce, depuis des mois connaître un certain bonheur. Elle ne connaissait pas les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard, mais elle voulait y croire. Elle voulait croire qu'il pouvait l'aimer, car elle, elle l'aimait. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et de son attention à son égard, attention qu'elle avait oubliée depuis bien longtemps avec ses amis.

/

C'est en la voyant sourire quand il décolla ses lèvres des siennes qu'il sut qu'il l'aimait. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle et voulait désormais la protéger de la plus belle façon qui soit. En l'ayant à ses côtés.

Hermione avait toujours été la risée de ses camarades. Puis, elle était entrée à Poudlard, en croyant que cela changerait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce fut pire.

Pour certains, son sang était impur, sale. Elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe.

* * *

Alors, déjà, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce texte sur lequel j'ai beaucoup travaillé !

Si vous voulez, vous pouvez faire un commentaire sur mon texte, que vous l'ayez aimé ou non. Ce n'est que de cette manière qu'on s'améliore, non ?

A bientôt,

Albi :)


End file.
